When Two World's Clash
by SparkleAndFade95
Summary: When Rose goes to Abe for help he gives her a boy - Will Herondale mysterious and verrry annoying . Will they accomplish their mission.Vampire AcademyXInfernal Devices. Post Last Sacrifice/Clockwork Angel. plz R&R. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

When Two Worlds Clash

_Rose_

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was going to Abe Mazur for help – agh! It just sounded so horrible. I was supposed to hate him and I hadn't been afraid to show it. But now I, Rose Hathaway was going to go and ask _him _for help.

I could see him sitting on a bench under the statue of some famous moroi queen, smoking and surrounded by dozens of flowers. As I approached his body guard stiffened. I glared.

'Oh, c'mon. I'm not gonna make a murder attempt.'

'You must understand, Rose, that we cannot be so sure,' Abe said, eyes twinkling.

'Whatever.' I suddenly realised that giving him tude when I wanted something probably wasn't a good idea. 'Um…That's a really nice…er…scarf you have there.' I cringed inwardly at complimenting such a vile excuse for a human being, even if it was just so I could get what I wanted.

Abe tilted his head back and laughed, really hard. I thought that was a bit unfair; I mean, I wasn't so bitchy that people thought any compliments I made were a joke, was I?

'What is it you want, Rose?' he asked finally.

'Manpower. Or, you know, womanpower.' I paused, because Abe was looking at me like I was crazy. 'What I mean to say is that I need someone who could help me do something possibly…illegal without telling anyone.'

'And so you came to me?'

'Yeah. You have, like, a gazillion evil people willing to make a jailbreak, right?'

'Jailbreak?' Abe asked, suspiciously.

'As an example,' I lied quickly.

'Of course.' I could tell he was patronising me.

'Fine. It doesn't matter. Just forget this ever happened.' I started to walk away, but Abe called me back.

'I'll give you one guy.'

'What? That's all you can muster – one guy? For your only daughter?' I exclaimed.

'Rose,' he warned. 'You're lucky I'm even giving you this. And he's a good guy – my best.'

I decided to take what I got. 'Alright. Let's see him.'

'Herondale.' I raised an eyebrow. Abe hadn't even shouted. Did this guy have super hearing or something?

I squealed in surprise – not my proudest moment – as a boy dropped _off of _the statue, right in front of me. I gaped at him in surprise. He couldn't have been more than seventeen and he was…well, he was _hot_. He had jet black hair that was a little bit too long paired with strikingly dark blue eye. He had kind of pale skin and sharp features. When I looked down I saw all these curling, black tattoos through his tight, white t shirt and along his arms and neck. I could also see well defined muscles.

'Oh,' I said finally.

He smiled then and I swear he looked pure evil. I recovered myself and took a step back. 'This is it?' I asked gesturing to the boy and looking disgusted. 'Doesn't seem like much.'

'Your face says differently,' he said, still smiling.

I felt my cheeks burn and I glared at him even though the moonlight made his eyes shine like the ocean and he had a British accent which was almost as good as Dimitri's . 'Whatever.'

'Rose, meet Will Herondale. He will work with you to do…whatever it is you're doing.' Abe grinned like he knew I was thinking about Will's eyes. 'Will…you know who this is.'

'Yes,' Will agreed. I wish I could just wipe that arrogant smirk right off his face. 'I know _exactly _who this is.'

'You know nothing about me,' I snapped, which only seemed to amuse him more.

'Well, then you two should probably go and plan.' Abe had a similar expression on his face as he shooed us away, like we were little kids and he need to have an 'adult conversation'.

I spun on my heel and stalked away. I was hoping Will would have to hurry to keep up, but because his stride was so long he could still keep up with me even though he was just sauntering along. I stopped abruptly now that we were out of Abe's ear shot. Unless he had more annoying teenage boys on top of the other statues.

'Listen up, you,' I growled at him. 'You seem to think that you're so cool you can just do whatever you want. But that's _not _going to happen, you hear? I am in control of this mission and you are not going to mess it up, got it?'

'I have got it.' His smile suggested otherwise.

'If you do I'll tell Abe,' I cautioned. After that things got a bit awkward. Will inspected his finger nails and I studied my feet. 'So…' I said finally. 'What's with the formal language? And why are you Abe's guardian'

He glanced up at me, bored. 'I propose we make a deal: If I answer your questions you must explain what I am supposed to be doing with you.'

'Okay,' I said. I mainly agreed because I'd have to tell him the plan anyway, but at least this way I'd get something out of it. 'Basically I need to…um…like, break into a top security prison.'

I expected him to tell me I was crazy, yell, run…something. But all I got was, 'Might I ask who is lucky enough to be freed by you?'

I glared because I knew the 'lucky' part was sarcastic. 'Tasha Ozera.'

'Alright. Do you have a plan?' he asked.

I stared at him. Damn, he was just taking this in his stride. 'Your turn,' I said instead of answering because I actually didn't have a plan; that was why I wanted some help from one of Abe's henchmen. 'Why are you with Abe and how come you talk funny? It's like you're from the 1800s or something.'

'Because I am.'

'What?' I asked.

'Abe pulled me out of the London Institute to be his guard.' He grinned now, very smugly. 'Because I was the best warrior of all time.'

'Of all time, huh? I doubt it.'

'Believe what you want. Only I and he will know the truth. Along with anyone else who has seen me fight.'

As I rolled my eyes I picked up on something else he had said. London; I'd always wanted to go there. 'So you're from London, then?'

'Yes,' he said. 'I was born in England and…er…moved to London when I was twelve. It's quite nice.' The look on his face actually made me think London was very boring, but I kept quiet. 'Or at least it was when I was around.'

'When were you around?' I asked, relishing in the fact that he wasn't making me want to pull my own hair out.

'I was last there in '78.'

'Cool. My mum was born in 1978.'

'Not 1978.' He shook his head. 'I'm talking about 1878.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note; _Again the stories and characters belong to Richelle Mead/ Cassandra Clare. Sorry all my chapters are really short. If I ever get a book published it'll be similar to James Patterson books in that respect. I hope you're liking it. Please review.

When Two World's Clash

_Will_

I felt a smile play on my lips as Rose took in what I had just said. I'd known my deal was a bad one, but I really just wanted to see her reaction when I told her I was from 1878. And it was worth it. She opened and closed her mouth a few times and finally said, 'No, you're not'.

'Yes, I am.'

'It's impossible.'

'Clearly not.'

She glared at me. 'It _is _impossible.'

'Rose!' The voice had come from behind me, but I refused to look at who it was. I had a pretty good idea, anyway. If Rose was breaking Tasha Ozera out I was sure Christian Ozera would be involved. Of course, I was right. He rounded the corner, face completely serious. 'Did he help?'

Rose reluctantly turned away from me, clearly not wanting to give in first. 'Yeah,' she said. 'He gave us this…' she looked thoughtful.

'Amazing, godly, handsome, witty…' I suggested.

'Actually, I was thinking along the lines of douche bag, but whatever floats your boat.'

I opened my mouth to reply, but Christian cut me off. 'That's it?' he asked, face falling – the first real emotion I'd seen on his face.

'Really, you two should be more grateful. I'm quite epic if I do say so myself.' I smiled, proud in my use of the word 'epic'. Like the word 'cool' it had taken on a new sort of context in the twenty-first century.

Rose shook her head to herself and spoke to Christian and ignoring me completely. 'She's in the court prison still, but honestly that just makes it all harder. They have, like, a gazillion guardians on her and then there's all these other guardians. It makes it all so…hard.'

'Great,' Christian snapped. 'So you still don't have a plan?'

I smirked. I knew she didn't have a plan. Rose glared at me, a slow blush spreading over her cheekbones. 'Shut up,' she said. 'Do you have any better ideas?'

'Show me all the information you have.' I said by way of answer.

Christian pulled out a folder, bursting with tattered bits of paper. I raised an eyebrow, wondering how there could be so much information on one prison and why it wasn't in one of those magical boxes, with nets and tiny, little people inside them.

I flicked through the papers and added any information I already knew to that. A slow smile spread over my face.

'What?' Both Rose and Christian demanded at the same time.

;Do you think Queen Vasilissa would be willing to help?' Rose glared at me and I knew her immediate answer was going to be no. 'She wouldn't be tied to anything though,' I added.

Christian glanced at Rise and nodded slowly. 'But you'd have to run it over with us first.'

'Alright,' I replied, nodding. Even as I spoke I could feel my pan becoming more and more detailed. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note; _However much I wish it weren't so Infernal Devices and Vampire Academy do not belong to me. I hope you are enjoying my story and please feel free to make any suggestions or correct me because I appreciate any reviews. Hope you like it and thanks for reading

_Rose_

It was…inconceivable. Unfathomable. Completely and utterly ridiculous. How could Will have possibly come up with a plan so quickly. I kind of felt like telling him to just go away and leave the grown-ups to work this out just because it would piss him off. But this wasn't about me; this was about Christian.

Right now I was in my room, trying to sleep. Dimitri was on duty at the moment and I missed the warmth of his body next to mine. A tiny peep of light could be seen, outlining the heavy curtains veiling my window. I stared at that little bit of light trying to make myself that I had a good enough reason to release Tasha. She had tried to kill me - and almost succeeded. She'd also caused implications in the lives of almost all of my friends and killed the moroi queen and then blamed it on me. I was mainly doing this for Christian and, in turn, Lissa. But getting her involved…I wasn't happy about it to say the least. Even though Will had adamantly promised no one would be tied to it afterward I wasn't so sure.

And then there was the whole issue about Will being clinically insane. 1878? You've got to be kidding me. Even 1978, my initial understanding of what he meant, wasn't very likely. I mean, he only looked seventeen/eighteen, which is younger than me and I definitely wasn't around in 1978. I didn't know how I was supposed to work with him either. He was a major pain in the ass.

I was pulled out of my train of thought when I heard Dimitri enter the room. His quiet footsteps padded toward me.

'Hey,' I said.

'You're still awake?' he asked, sounding surprised.

'Well, I needed a good night kiss.' I spoke as if this should have been obvious.

'Of course.' He shook his head slightly. 'How could I forget?'

I smirked and he made his way over to me. Once he – _finally _– got there he leaned forwards and pressed his lips lightly against mine. I smiled as my problem and worries gave way to the love I felt for him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note; _Infernal Devices/Vampire Academy belong to Cassandra Clare/Richelle Mead. Please R&R. Hope you guys are liking the story, despite the brief chapters

_Will_

We met early the next night - or day for the moroi – to discuss the plan. Rose, Christian, and I sat around a wooden table situated in one of the more secluded areas of the gardens. Roses of all different colours surrounded us on three side and on the forth the moon glinted romantically off of a lake. Because no one ever visited this place the gardeners had pretty much just let it run wild, meaning the roses were high enough that no one could see or hear us.

'So,' said Rose, reluctantly. 'What exactly is your plan?'

'If someone threatened Vasilissa how many guardians would stay to watch over the prisoners?' Although Christian and Rose weren't smart enough to make the plan up themselves they had enough sense to understand the basic outline from that one sentence.

'We are not threatening my best friend and the kind of our people.' Rose glared at me.

'She wouldn't actually be in danger, though, would she?' Christian asked.

'I can't believe you're even considering this!' Rose exclaimed angrily.

'No, she wouldn't. I know someone who is very convincing when threatening people and would be able to get away with it, even if his appearance doesn't hint at that particular quality.'

'No!'

'Listen Rose,' Christian said. 'I think this could work so long as this guy would not hurt her.'

'Of course not.' I spoke in the most reassuring voice I could. 'Magnus wouldn't hurt a fly – unless it clashed with his outfit.' They both looked at me as if I were crazy.

Rose shook her head. 'The answer is still no.' And with that she flounced away, sure that we would not defy her final answer.

Oh, how wrong she was.

'So I suppose we'll have to do this ourselves.' I said to Christian.

'But Rose…'

I cut him off. 'We don't need Rose – do you want to save your aunt or not. Because if not I have a lot of other things I could be doing.'

'Okay. Let's go break my aunt out of a top security prison.' Christian stood up as if he was about to go battle all the evil in the world right at that moment.

'You might want to know the rest of the plan first,' I suggested.

'Right.' He sat back down, looking rather abashed.

'Here's what we're going to do…'


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: _Previous storyline and characters belong to Richelle Mead, aside from Will who came from the brilliant mind of Cassandra Clare.

_Rose_

The Moroi Council was exactly the same as usual. People said thing. People agreed. They disagreed. They argued. They said lots of political words which I didn't care about. But it was okay, because it didn't matter if I knew what they were talking about. I just had to make sure Lissa was safe and that I could do. I could practically do it in my sleep. Not that I was being complacent. I was completely alert. Completely and totally alert…

Wait! Did that guy just appear out of nowhere? Impossible. But clearly not impossible, because he was now holding a gun to Lissa's head. She looked surprisingly calm.

Everyone was trying to race away, except for us guardians who were slowly approaching the man. He looked positively odd, with bright colours and glitter in his hair, but the gun kind of stopped me laughing. Most of the royals were gone and already more guardians were rushing in. I pressed a button on my belt, which sent a signal for all guardians to come here.

'Who are you?' I demanded of the man.

'Terribly sorry,' he said. 'But I can't tell you that.'

I pursed my lips. 'Well, then what do you want?'

Guardians were still making their way into the room, so many of them that I imagined only five or six of them weren't here right at that moment.

He shrugged. I stared at him. 'I don't know. I was feeling bored and thought I might just threaten your queen.' He looked at us all for a moment and then a grin split his face. 'Hehe,' he laughed. 'Just joking. I'm actually doing a favour for a friend.'

And then it hit me.

_WILL!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just the usual about Cassandra Clare and Richelle Mead owning the storyline and characters…both are amazing…etc. Hope you're enjoying the story!

_Will_

It was easy to get into the prison after all the guardians had run off to protect their queen from the scary warlock. Well, if you can even describe Magnus as scary.

There was only one guy left and he was easy enough to take care of. A quick blow to the head and he'd be unconscious for a good ten minutes. I only needed five.

I raced down the halls, following the map that had been included in the file Rose had given me. I sprinted round the last corner and came to a bare, white cell with metal bars in front of it. There was a pale, thin woman inside, with raven black hair.

'Hi there!' I said brightly.

She just looked up at me with blank eyes. I saw a livid, red scar on one side of her face. I didn't let it faze me.

'What do you want?' she asked

'I'm breaking you out of here,' I replied.

Surprise flickered in her eyes. 'What? Why?'

'Would you rather stay?'

'No, I just…'

I cut her off by laughing. 'I'm friends with Christian,' I explained. 'Now do you want out or not?'

'Yes,' she whispered.

I grinned and grabbed the key I'd nabbed from the guard out of my pocket. Within seconds Tasha was out and we were racing back outside. Before we left the building I handed her a big hat and shawl to disguise her.

Once she was sufficiently unrecognisable we wandered casually over towards the gates. As I'd expected there were no guards here either. All inside protecting their queen, I thought to myself. I went over to the key pad and punched in the numbers _3,8,6,9. _The day before Eddie and I had gone to a guy called Adrian who had used to be involved with Rose. I could remember trailing him for Abe on more than one occasion. Anyway, after we told him we were going behind Rose's back he'd been more than willing to use a little compulsion to help us figure out a few codes and whatnot.

The gate creaked open and Tasha and I bolted down the road and leapt into a nondescript automobile called a car. I'd been in plenty since moving to the future, but they still unsettled me; not that I'd ever admit it. Christian was in the driver's seat and once we were in he made the car move forward, which I still didn't understand. Henry would get it in a heartbeat.

As we drove away, I could hear a distant alarm, signalling that a prisoner had escaped.

Silently, I grinned.


End file.
